


Church of One

by Chairofantlers



Category: American Gods (TV), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Mentions of Violence, implied Hannigram
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 09:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13187592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chairofantlers/pseuds/Chairofantlers
Summary: 한니발이 신으로서의 적법한 자리에 등극하고(혹은 추락하고) 미스터 웬즈데이가 부름과 함께 찾아오는 아메리칸 갓즈/한니발 크로스오버





	Church of One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hannibalsbattlebot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannibalsbattlebot/gifts).
  * A translation of [Church of One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11371038) by [hannibalsbattlebot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannibalsbattlebot/pseuds/hannibalsbattlebot). 



> Many thanks to hannibalsbattlebot for granting me the permission to translate this amazing work!  
> 원작가님이 보실 수 있도록 이곳에도 게재합니다. 번역 허락해주신 hannibalsbattlebot 작가님께 감사드립니다!

"우리가 다음으로 찾아갈 자는 시골에 있네." 웬즈데이가 말했다. "이 시기에 그 둘은 몬타나에 있는 여름용 별장에 있을거야. 날이 추워지면 더 따뜻한 곳으로 향하지. 플로리다 키로. 겨울이 아니라서 아쉽군."

섀도우는 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 일때문에 가는 것이지, 휴가가 아니었으므로.

"우리가 만날 이 남자는...어느 쪽으로든 갈 수 있어." 웬즈데이가 말을 이었다. "그는 옛 것과 새로운 것의 혼합물이네. 유황에서 태어났으나, 미디어의 젖을 빨았지. 중요한 동맹이 될 거야."

"설득에 성공한다면요." 섀도우가 말했다.

웬즈데이가 눈썹을 들어올렸다.

"제 말은 그가 미디어의...젖을...아무튼간에, 빨았다면, 미디어에게 대항하고 싶어할까요? 그의 어머니같은 존재 아닌가요?"

웬즈데이가 빙그레 웃었다. "부모자식간의 관계는 갈등투성이일 수 있지. 그 감정을 뒤흔들 생각이야."

"평소처럼 깽판을 놓으시겠다?"

"깽판을 놓는 거야." 웬즈데이가 동의했다. "결과가 어떻게 될지 보자고."

도로의 끝은 나무 사이에 난 오솔길이었다. 섀도우는 차에서 내려 걸어야하는 것 아닌가 생각했지만, 어찌된 일인지 커다란 차는 계속해서 나무 사이로 길을 찾아 나아갔고 마침내 그들은 공터에 자리잡은 작은 오두막에 도착했다. 대여섯마리의 개들이 뒤쪽에서 짖어대며 차로 달려왔다.

"젠장!" 섀도우는 허스키 믹스견이 뛰어올라 운전석 창가에 앞발을 들이미기 직전 겨우 차문을 닫았다.

오두막에서 나온 날카로운 휘파람이 개들을 불러들여 차에서 떨어지게 했다. 짙은 머리의 남자가 현관에 서서, 주머니에 손을 넣은 채로, 개들이 계단을 달려올라가 제 곁에 모이는 동안 무뚝뚝하게 바라보았다. 하지만, 그 모든 진중한 표정과 흉터진 얼굴에도 불구하고 그는 유황의 자식처럼 보이지는 않았다.

"나와도 됩니다." 현관의 남자가 말했다. 섀도우는 천천히 문을 열며 개들이 다시 달려들길 기다렸지만 무리는 남자의 발밑에 앉은 채 움직이지 않았다.

"사냥개들을 물려준 것 고맙네." 현관을 오르며 웬즈데이가 말했다.

남자는 섀도우가 운반하는 나무 상자를 곁눈질하고는, 여전히 웃음기 없이 말했다. "그 사람이 안에서 기다리고 있어요."

* * *

 

오두막은 작았고 정문은 곧바로 안방으로 이어졌다. 멀찍이 벽에는 벽난로가 있었고, 따뜻한 날이었지만 불꽃이 피어올랐다. 벽난로 앞에는 한 남자가 앉아있었다. 살짝 측면으로 치우쳐 앉아 그는 반쯤은 그림자에 잠겨있고 반쯤은 불꽃으로 환히 빛났다. 불빛이 그의 날카로운 얼굴과 바짓주름 위에 춤을 췄다.

"들어 오십시오." 남자가 말했다. 섀도우가 정확히 집어낼 수 없는 독특한 억양으로 울리는 목소리였다. 남자가 몸을 기울여 램프를 켰고 섀도우는 그를 더 잘 볼 수 있었다. 날카로운 뼈 구조는 여전했지만, 온전히 빛을 받자 그는 좀 더 부드러워졌고 평범한, 어쩌면 세심하다고 할 수 있는 사람처럼 보였다. 그는 군청색 바지와 구두, 매끄럽게 다림질된 푸른 셔츠를 입고 있었고 제일 위쪽 단추가 풀려있음에도 빠짐없이 격식을 갖춘 것같은 모습이었다.

"집주인을 위한 선물을 가져왔네." 웬즈데이가 섀도우를 일러 공물을 건네주게 했다: 코르크와 붉은 밀랍으로 단단하게 봉인된 유리병 속 흰 트러플 하나, 그리고 그들이 운반하는 데에 쓴 나무 상자에 여전히 담겨있는 와인 한 병. 이곳으로 향하는 길에 그들은 흔들리지 않도록 상자를 아기처럼 감쌌다.

집주인은 일어나 선물을 받았다.

"좋은 포도주로군요." 그가 엄지손가락으로 상표의 먼지를 쓸어내며 말했다. "아주 약간은. 숙성이 과도하기 직전이에요. 곧 마셔야겠습니다. 어쩌면 오늘밤이라도."

"안정시킬 필요가 있어." 웬즈데이가 말했다. "여정을 거쳤으니."

"저녁식사까지 머무르시겠습니까? 윌과 저는 손님을 받는 일이 많지 않답니다."

"그럴 일 없네." 웬즈데이가 미소지으며 말했다. 기이하게도, 남자는 그 말에 기분 상한 것처럼 보이지는 않았다. "안타깝게도 우린 시간에 좀 쫓기고 있거든."

"들었습니다." 집주인이 자리에 앉아 그의 곁에 놓인 의자를 웬즈데이에게 가리켰다. "다른 의자가 없네요. 이렇게 무례한 일이. 제 반려에게 일러 의자를 하나 가져달라고 할까요?"

"서 있어도 괜찮습니다." 섀도우가 말했다.

집주인은 공손히 고개를 끄덕이고는 웬즈데이를 향해 몸을 돌렸다. "제 도움을 구하러 오신 겁니까? 당신이 온 나라를 간청하러 돌아다닌다는 소식을 들었는데 마침내 저를 찾아오셨군요. 제가 왜 당신을 돕는 걸 고려해야할지 모르겠습니다. 제 도움을 원하기는 하시는 겁니까? 전 당신 목록 끄트머리에나 있는데요."

"존중이 부족해서가 아니라 지리 탓이었어." 웬즈데이가 말했다. "당연히 난 자네를 존중해. 자네는 내가 아는 한 가장 최근에 태어난 옛 신이지. 윤기 나는 새 포장지 속 오래된 영혼. 자넨 다가올 전쟁에, 이 땅의 심장과 정신을 갖기 위한 싸움에 없어선 안될 역할을 할 수 있네. 솔직하게 말하지, 자넨 이곳에, 이 나라에, 스물 네시간마다 바뀌는 뉴스와 심오한 말을 뒤적이는 타블로이드 기자들 속에서만 존재할 수 있는 몸이야. 하지만 그것들은 아이들용 풀장만큼이나 얕고 관심의 수명은 하루살이만큼이나 짧아." 웬즈데이의 목소리가 낮아졌다. "저들은 이미 자네를 잊고 있어. 지난 주에는 플로리다의 한 남자가 무슨 맛인지 알고싶다는 이유로 섹스 중에 여자친구의 혀를 물어뜯어냈지."

"쫄깃했겠네요." 남자는 입가에 희미한 미소를 띤 채 섀도우를 올려다보았다. "제 경험상으로는 보통 그렇습니다." 섀도우는 더운 방에서 오한을 느꼈다.

"저들은 이미 리퍼를 잊고 있어." 웬즈데이가 말했다.

"저를 완전히 잊진 못할 겁니다." 그가 말했다. "악몽 속에 두려워할 것이고 교실에서 가르칠 것이고-"

"몇 년 안에 자네는 '당신이 들어본 적 없는 충격적인 연쇄살인마 10선'같은 제목의 인터넷 기사에 오를걸."

섀도우는 남자의 눈에 분노가 일어나는 것을 보았다. 그러나 그 외에는 아무 움직임 없이 무표정했다.

"그렇게나 빈약한 공물이라니." 웬즈데이가 말했다. "자네에게 걸맞지 않지."

"필요한 숭배자는 다 가지고 있습니다." 남자가 말했다. "제게 온전히 헌신하는 반려가 있죠."

"겨우 한 명? 내 눈에 자네는 큰 그림을 보지 못하고 있어."

"전 양쪽 진영에 기반이 있습니다, 웬즈데이." 그가 말했다. "그래서 윌과 저 자신을 위해 그 어느 쪽에도 속하지 않는 공간을 마련했지요."

"경찰들을 피해 달아나는 게 스스로 선택한 유토피아인 것마냥 말하는군."

"전 신중함과 조심성이 비겁함과 같은 말이라고 생각치 않습니다."

웬즈데이가 몸을 앞으로 기울였다. "피의 제물은 어떤가? 불꽃을 지나는 고기는 또 어떻고?"

"말씀드렸죠, 제 반려는 아주 헌신적이랍니다." 그가 말했다. "고기를 원할 때면, 전 고기를 갖습니다. 제가 어느 쪽을 원할 것 같습니까. 수백만 인간들이 저들이 생각하는 나라는 존재에 대해 모호한 생각을 갖길 바랄까요, 아니면 저를 온전히 알며 절 위해 무엇이든 하고, 무엇이든 희생하고, 그 자신의 삶까지도 바치는 단 한 사람을 원할까요?" 또 다시, 이 남자는, 리퍼는, 섀도우를 올려다보았다. 섀도우는 갈색 눈이 어떻게 이렇게나 열기를 띠고 동시에 차가워보일 수 있는지 이해할 수 없었다. "난 윌의 아이를 빼앗았고 그는 여전히 나를 사랑합니다. 난 윌의 피를 흘렸고 그는 여전히 나를 사랑합니다. 난 윌의 모든 것을 앗아갔고, 윌은 여전히 내 곁에 있습니다."

리퍼가 웬즈데이에게로 몸을 돌렸다. "내가 당신을 돕는다해도 당신은 그와 같은 헌신을 내게 줄 수 없으며, 당신이 실패한다면 난 그 헌신을 잃을 지도 모릅니다. 그러니, 당신을 돕지 않겠습니다. 이 전쟁의 결과는 나와 아무 상관 없습니다."

"자네가 과거의 뉴스가 될지라도?"

"그럴지라도," 리퍼가 말했다. "난 이미 내 반려와 함께 다스릴 우주 전체를 만들어 놓았습니다."

"다스린다? 무얼 다스리지? 자네에겐 숭배자 한 명 뿐인데."

"그리고 그 한 명이 내게 필요한 전부이지요."

그 말과 함께 리퍼는 일어나 두 사람을 내보냈다.

 

그들이 떠날 무렵 윌은 여전히 현관에 있었다. 개들이 모여있는 틈에서, 흔들의자에 앉은 채.

"당신들을 도울 생각 없군요, 그렇죠?" 그가 말했다.

섀도우는 멈춰섰지만 웬즈데이는 계속 차를 향해 걸어갔다.

"네." 섀도우가 말했다. "그는..어..그 기회를 거절했어요."

몇몇 개들이 고개를 들었으나 윌이 잇새로 소리를 내자 다시 수그러들었다.

"난 당신과 비슷한 점이 많아요. 아니, 많았었죠." 윌이 말했다. "그저 평범한 사람이었고, 심지어 특별히 종교적인 사람도 아니었어요. 내가 무슨 일에 뛰어들고 있는 건지 몰랐고. 마침내 그걸 알아냈을 때엔, 이미 늦었죠." 윌이 몸을 숙여 가장 가까이에 있는 개의 귀를 긁었다. "말해봐요, 섀도우, 악마의 얼굴을 들여다본 적이 있나요?"

리퍼의 눈을 기억하며, 섀도우는 말했다. "그런 것 같아요."

"만약 당신이 본 게 당신 마음에 들었다면요?"

섀도우는 답하지 않았다. 그는 윌이 이 시점에 도달하기까지 무슨 일을 겪었을지, 그가 정말로 '평범한 사람'이었던 것이기나 한건지 상상할 수가 없었다.

"당신은 여전히 돌아갈 수 있어요." 섀도우가 말했다.

"그 지점에서 신화와 현실이 갈리죠." 윌이 말했다. 그의 눈은 구름 한 점 없는 여름 하늘과 같은 푸른 색이었다. "아무도 내가 돌아오길 원하지 않아요."

"그럴 리는 없어요."

"다들 죽었거나, 내가 사라졌단 사실에 안심해요." 그가 말했다. "게다가 난 저 사람을 붙잡아놓죠." 그는 오두막을 향해 고개를 끄덕였다. "짐승을 만족시켜줘요."

"다른 사람이 그걸 할 순 없어요?"

"네." 그가 말했다. 그 사실이 행복한 듯 미소지었다. "시도한 이들은 다 죽었어요. 그리고 그 지점에서 다시 신화와 현실이 만나요: 난 돌아갈 수 있더라도 돌아가길 바라지 않을 겁니다. 내가 그의 음식을 먹었기 때문에 그의 지하세계에 묶여있는 게 아니에요. 내가 그에게 묶여있기 때문에 그의 음식을 먹고 그의 세계에 사는 겁니다. 다른 건 아무것도 중요치 않아요."

"내게 경고를 하는 건가요?" 섀도우가 물었다. 그는 이 남자와 더 이상 대화를 하고 싶지 않았다. 그에게서 물결처럼 퍼져나오는 광신적인 헌신을 느낄 수 있었다.

"어떤 신이든 원하는 대로 섬기세요, 섀도우. 하지만 당신을 섬기는 신을 만난다면? 도망쳐요."


End file.
